


bro we are teens

by veeth



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, not NT compliant i guess, theres no plot im baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeth/pseuds/veeth
Summary: in which accelerator and kamijou touma are very cute and very stupid.





	bro we are teens

**Author's Note:**

> i am not smart but i do like kamiichi very much. also this is my first fic please go easy on me askdjaskdjSJasdAa

Accelerator isn't really one for niceties, he thinks, watching the beginnings of a light snow fall upon the otherwise immaculate pavements of Academy City. Normally there'd be a half-dozen rowdy idiots lining up to get pummeled, by now, but it seems they fucked off as soon as the weather turned south. It's a surprisingly welcome change—peaceful, or something. He leans against the convenience store wall and thinks about what Last Order might be up to, all cozy at home. Probably reading those shoujo romance manga she likes and being a nuisance. He smiles a little at the thought. 

There's a whole centimeter of snow and a real chill settling in before the sliding doors finally part, revealing a characteristically black-clad high school boy. Touma barely manages a greeting and a babbled apology for taking so long before his runners catch on the thin sheet of ice that had formed on the ground. And then he's falling backwards, a yell escapes his lips in a far too dramatic sequence before Accelerator moves to catch him with his free hand.

He's a little slow though, since he was caught off-guard and all, and the less-than-perfect motion leaves Touma caught in the crook of his arm, clutching his sleeve and pressed distressingly snug against his torso. His features are almost directly below his own. 

Accelerator is immobile for what must be years.

"I really like you," he eventually blurts out, cheeks flushed to match the color of his eyes. 

_Fuck._

"We've been dating for 3 months." Touma breaks into a laugh then, a cute thing where his eyes wrinkle at the edges and you can see his teeth. "But I like you too." 

Accelerator's going to die. 

Or he feels like he will, anyway, but all he does is right himself without another word and deftly extract his boyfriend from his arm. Touma glances at the treacherous sheet of ice and mutters a familiar curse to his misfortune, and Accelerator would agree except that it was kind of nice. Just a bit. 

"Thanks for that, Accelerator," Touma says, sheepishly, with a firm squeeze of his hand—_oh, wait, they're holding hands? When did_ that _happen?_—and holds up a plastic bag in his other hand. Accelerator can see the outline of two cans of their favorite black coffee, among other things. They like the same brand, because of course they do. "Look, I got you one."

"Oh," Accelerator says eloquently, and then without thinking, "but it's fucking cold." He smacks himself mentally. 

Touma doesn't seem fazed though, save for a hint of surprise in his expression which promptly morphs into laughter. "Shit," he grins, "you're right. Guess I didn't notice, since you're keeping me so warm right here ♡" 

He'd bought them already before he came out so obviously that made no fucking sense at all, Accelerator's gonna kick his ass for being stupid, except. Well. It _is_ true that as his flush creeps ever deeper, his body—typically icy cold even without the weather—is steadily getting warmer. Not to mention the sort of internal warmth that he's felt on rare occasion beyond when he's in the presence of the wonder that is Kamijou Touma. Oh, what the hell.

All Accelerator says is "You're stupid," and leans in to kiss him. Touma laughs again. 

Eventually, amidst their playful bickering and flirting and kissing right there outside the convenience store, Touma says, "Wait, wait, wait wait—" and stops. "It's like, actually fucking cold now." Accelerator feels a pang of disappointment as Touma begins to disentangle himself from their embrace. "Wanna head home?" 

"Ah... yeah. Thanks for today." They'd gone to see a movie earlier this afternoon, some shitty horror flick that left Touma wailing and clinging to Accelerator's arm for its entire runtime. Accelerator had pretended to be exasperated but secretly enjoyed it—the impromptu cuddling session, not the movie, which could eat shit for all he cared. 

With that memory in mind, Accelerator gives him one more peck on the cheek before heading in the direction of his own home. Or he tries to anyway, but Touma frantically calls him back, way too loud considering he'd only made it half a meter, and Accelerator turns around to one of the most adorable expressions he's ever seen. 

"I was wondering if, uh, if you'd like to come over for dinner at my place," Touma stammers. "It's just that, I forgot Index was hanging out with Maika today, that's Tsuchimikado's sister by the way, and I bought way too much food so—" he gestures desperately at his plastic bag, which did look pretty full now that he mentioned it. 

As if he'd skip out on free food from Maika. He definitely planned this. 

The concept of Touma's home cooking makes Accelerator way too happy, so he distracts himself by saying "Oh. Oh yeah, I just have to text and tell Yomikawa—" and looks down at his phone in an attempt to hide his giddiness. 

_going over to toumas for dinner. ok?_

The reply comes almost instantly. 

_eheheheheheh good luck!!!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

He snaps his phone shut a little too fast and Touma looks alarmed until Accelerator huffs, "She said it's fine." No doubt Last Order had stolen Yomikawa's phone again; he'd give her a talking to later, but for now...

"Great!" Touma says brightly. "Then let's go." He opens an umbrella and links his left arm, hand still holding onto the bag, with Accelerator's right and they make their way through the snowy and beautifully empty streets of District 7. Accelerator vaguely thinks that this is like a crappy version of that thing in the shoujo manga Last Order keeps buying. But hey, they'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! any comments are appreciated. come yell at me on twitter about kamiichi and shit https://twitter.com/CRISlSCORE


End file.
